The invention relates to an integrated propulsive system for an aircraft, comprising a bypass turbojet engine and comprising a nacelle which is borne by an intermediate engine casing and defines a flow space for a secondary stream around the turbojet, this secondary stream being intended to provide more than 80% of the thrust.
The engine is generally attached under a wing or to a part of the fuselage or to a part of the tail section of the aircraft by means of a pylori, which is a very sturdy and very heavy component and which is fastened to the engine at a number of points via suspensions through which pass all the loads transmitted between the engine and the aircraft.
Fastening by means of a pylori and suspensions also entails a thrust absorption offset with respect to the axis of the engine, resulting in an overall bending in the line of the engine casings. Furthermore, the pylori is fastened to the engine by elements which cross and partially obstruct the flow path for the secondary stream inside the nacelle, this leading to a corresponding increase in the radial dimensions of the nacelle even though the aircraft manufacturers would rather reduce these dimensions, in particular in the case of engines with a high bypass ratio.